In the Park
by Ikasury
Summary: It is said there was once a dog that was so loyal to his master that he would wait for him even long after he died. Standing in Shibuya Station and staring at the statue of this dog, Komamura has the strangest urge to running off into the station and doing... something... after one too many run-ins with the authorities he feels its time to get some help in this strange endeavor...


**A/N:** OH-MAH-GAWD! I'M SO HAPPY TO FINISH THIS! :D i started writing this a long time ago, like before i even considered 'Who You Callin' Hyuuga' and about half of the stories in HoneyFluff... i wrote most of it in a single night after reading the actual story of 'Hachi' and the entire wiki page, then it just kind of... stopped... no matter what i wanted or how close i was to finishing it just ended, kaput, cut-off, dead... i was quite depressed .-.

over the years (yes, you read that YEARS) i would come back to this, like a lot of my 'half-shots' for this couple, read it, try to get that last bit out, and just nothing... then for whatever unholy reason! (thank you abyssal ones~ :D) i just opened this and it all just... flowed... might have had something to do with listening to 'Voices' from the Macross soundtrack too, but that's besides the point... ITS FINISHED! :D

i don't even remember the original ending i had planned, but this one is full of fluffy gooey-ness that just makes me happy~

**Dis:** all bleachy things owned by Titty K. and i think the story of Hachi is a national japanese story, and do i look like i would own a train?

ENJOY!

* * *

In the Park:

In 1923 on a farm near Odate, in the Akita prefecture, a puppy was born.

In 1924 this same puppy was brought to Tokyo by his master who was a professor at the university there. During their time there the puppy and his master had a routine, every morning he would see his master off, and every evening he would head to Shibuya station to greet his master when he got off the train.

In 1925 his master did not return one day, so he waited. There were many times when others would take him home but he would always run away in the evenings to wait for the train that would bring his master back, and when that didn't happen that day, he would come back the next and try again. He did this for many years, seeing many people at the train station, even having a student come and observe him every now-and-then. The people at the station became used to his presence in the evening and even fed him whatever they had while he waited for his master to return to him.

In 1934 the old dog was present as a younger man then his master revealed a statue of his likeness to the station. He continued to wait at the station for his master.

In 1935 the old dog died, partially from his heart being infected by worms, and partially from the three yakitori sticks found in his belly. He never saw his master.

* * *

Komamura Sajin stared at the bronze statue in Shibuya train station.

The golden eyes of his gigai stared up at the bronze rendition. He could almost feel an itch in the back of his mind saying that the statue used to look a little different, but the memory was shaky at best. He had the feeling a certain detail was missing, or the artist didn't know exactly what they were doing, like the original did.

He merely shook his rusty head, stood up from his haunches and walked towards the station's entrance. A feeling of nostalgia always followed him when he walked in here, and he couldn't for the life of him understand why he always felt somewhat excited when the train came, and then disappointed when it left.

He had figured it had something to do with him wanting to ride the train, so every time he was in the human world, around the evening because that always felt right to him, he would head over to the Shibuya station, in his gigai, and attempt to get on the train.

One of many things always seemed to happen whenever he did.

One, someone would stop him five feet from the train apparently thinking he was going to jump or something.

Two, a small child would play with his scruff and he could never bring himself to be mean and leave the child for his own means.

Three, a man in a blue suit would try to shoo him out with a baton saying something along the lines of 'no dogs allowed' when Komamura himself had seen plenty of other dogs ride the train. Then again, they usually had a master and a collar too, he didn't.

Four, someone in white usually showed up trying to catch him with a really large net, usually saying something about 'strays' as they tried.

Then there were always other things, just too numerous for him to bother counting.

So again he tried today to get on the train, and again some force seemed to stop him from his quest.

Komamura Sajin decided it was time to choose a different tactic.

* * *

It was some time later and he was sitting in front of the statue again, one canine gaze to a mirrored bronze one.

Komamura had come to the conclusion he didn't really like the statue for some reason even he didn't know. Perhaps it was because every time he saw it he went gallivanting off into the Shibuya station for no apparent reason, then even weirder trying to ride the train. Not to mention his list of blunders and meetings with the station authorities and dog-catchers and the various other commuters. He didn't mind the latter as much as the former, they usually gave him all kinds of foods that, even though he didn't need them because he didn't really get hungry, he was eager to eat and act like a 'normal' dog every once-in-awhile.

He shook his fluffy red head, clearing his mind of treats and jerky. He was here on a mission, and had asked a very important favor of the only person he could trust to be 'professional' about this whole matter.

"This isn't what I would call a Covert Ops. Mission," he heard a commanding female voice from the other side of the statue. He couldn't help but smile in a doggish way and waged his tail. –_So she did come!_-

He let out a bark and stood on all fours, "I'm glad you came!" it was rather strange hearing a deep baritone coming from a two foot at the shoulder red Akita-Inu, but even SoiFong had to admit it was somewhat 'rewarding' seeing his tail wagging out of the corner of her eye.

She snorted, "You asked me to come and I accepted, if I said I would 'help' you then I will," he could hear the scowl on her face even if he couldn't see it.

His ears lowered and he pawed the ground, "you can leave if you want, I won't stop you," a small whimper escaped his throat even though he didn't mean too. It was harder keeping his emotions in check while he was a dog.

She stepped out from behind the statue and scowled at the 'little' dog, "I said I would help didn't I?" she halted any further rant as the red dog in front of her was on the ground holding both paws over his muzzle. She couldn't tell if he was offended by her or trying not to laugh, either way she didn't like it, "What?" she commanded, he merely flattened his ears and tail but didn't remove his paws from his muzzle. Fed up she used **THE** command on him.

"Osuwari!" and she pointed at the ground.

The response was immediate; he stood up and sat obediently on his haunches, sitting in a perfect pose for his breed.

It took him a moment to register what had just happened, his golden eyes narrowed on her, "That was mean…"

She crossed her arms, unfazed by the dog's glare, "now will you tell me what you were snickering about?" He lowered his head a moment along with his ears, his golden eyes looking up at her questionably. Her permanent scowl deepened slightly, "I'm waiting…"

He made a sort of grunt before sighing and staring at her again, "Is that seriously what you're going to wear?"

One of SoiFong's dark brows rose as she looked down at her outfit, it was the typical all black outfit of the Covert Ops. which was reminiscent of the original Ninja that resided in Edo. She even had the black bandanna that covered her head with the forehead plate; all that was missing was the scarf that covered the lower half of her face, which she had only removed because she was currently talking with this 'dog'. Her dark eyes narrowed on the Akita-Inu, "What's wrong with my outfit?"

The dog sighed again and shook his rustic head, "Unless you want people to think you're cosplaying as an ancient Ninja from Edo, I'd suggest a change of attire…"

One eyebrow peaked as her scowl deepened, "Again, what's wrong with my attire?" she held her arms out allowing him full view of the entire outfit, Komamura had to at least admire the level of detail for accuracy, "This is an infiltration mission, right?"

"Well… technically-" he tried but she cut him off.

"THEN," she crossed her arms, only slightly perturbed, "This is the perfect outfit, the dark colors will help us in infiltrating this 'train' you speak of-" SoiFong heard a growl before she felt pressure on the lower part of her right leg. She looked down to see Komamura biting her leg.

Komamura Sajin was biting her leg.

An eerie silence followed as her mind tried to comprehend what her eyes were telling her.

Then…

"GET OFF!" second squad's captain yelled at the top of her lungs as she tried kicking out to remove the large dog from her limb. This resulted in him biting down even harder; she heard the lacquered wood of her grieves crack under the pressure, and was that a fang touching the inside of her calf? Her eyebrow twitched again.

For the next twenty minutes anyone within the park outside Shibuya station were given the chance to watch a fully clad Ninja, in authentic wear, perform Kata after Kata trying to remove a red Akita-Inu from the Shinobi's right leg. The crowd that started to form thought it was all some kind of act, that or it was some cosplayer that got on the wrong side of that dog. Other's thought that the 'Ninja' had tried to steal something from the dog or its family, since they're breed was known for their loyalty, and the dog was trying to give retribution for whatever crime the 'Ninja' committed. For whatever reason it was an interesting show indeed, as many of the crowd goers had never seen a street performance in downtown Tokyo, let alone such a superb display of martial arts prowess, nor a dog hold on so long under such intense circumstances. The crowd was rather depressed when the 'act' finally ended with the Konoichi, as many seemed to finally notice the 'Ninja' was in fact female, yelling at the dog.

"Komamura get **off **_**my**_** LEG!**" she ended it with a low growl and an axe kick that cracked the cement in front of the Akita-Inu statue.

The crowd gave an audible 'aww' as the Akita-Inu did in fact let go of the Konoichi's leg.

SoiFong turned her attention to the rather large crowd; she scowled openly at them before getting in another fighting stance. She grit her teeth as she spoke, "Leave now before I really get angry…" for a minute no body moved, a few well placed shuriken solved that really quick as the crowd ran for their lives screaming about a 'Real Ninja!' on a rampage.

"Tch," she put away her other 'hidden' weapons before standing tall and glowering at the space the crowd once occupied, "fools."

Komamura sighed, sitting about a foot from her and shaking his head, "That is why you shouldn't have worn that…"

She glowered at him before turning away and brushing the dust off her outfit, "It was because you bit me…"

"The motion caught their attention," his golden eyes bore into her, "the outfit made them stay…"

She growled at him, annoyed that he was right, "Fine." she crossed her arms and seemed to pout, "But what do we do now, it's not like I have a change of clothes," her eyes shifted down to the canine sitting at her feet, expecting him to have some answer to their problem.

He smirked at her, in a doggish way, "One moment," he rose from his haunches and ran over to some bushes not far away while wagging his curled tail.

SoiFong tried to ignore the idea that he had a 'skip' to his fluffy-pawed step, it was just her imagination. After a moment of being alone in the park, she started to wonder why she was even there. –_Of all the people he could have asked to… 'help' him, why did Komumura ask me…_- she figured it had to do with keeping this all a secret, or something, as any other reason didn't exactly make sense. –_After all, anyone can walk a dog…_- her moment of contemplation was ruined as the bushes across from her shook and revealed a red Akita-Inu holding what looked like a grocery bag in his maw.

She raised an inquisitive brow to the dog and his bag as he trotted up to her and set it down at her feet, wagging his tail with what she could only call a 'doggy-smirk' on his muzzle before curiosity caught up to her and she had to ask, "What's in the bag?"

His tailed wagged all the more as he grinned by closing his eyes, "Let's just say I had a feeling something like this would happen," he nudged the bag closer to her, waiting for the Konoichi to finally take it.

It took a moment but SoiFong finally reached for the white grocery bag warily. She heard him give a bark of a laugh before saying, "It's not booby-trapped if that's what you're worried about," she glared at him before swiftly grabbing the offending thing and opening it, to say she was surprised would have been an understatement.

Komamura pawed the ground, "I-I hope you like it."

She looked from the contents of the bag, to the dog and back, her face never changing from her permanent scowl, but she was starting to wonder if dogs could blush, or if he would notice the light tinge of pink dusting her cheeks in the low light of the park. –_Well, it's not every day I get a present… from anyone…_- she closed her eyes, and the bag, trying to get over this moment of weakness, before she opened her eyes to stare at the dog again, her words very serious, "So? What now?"

Komamura tilted his head confused, when she offered no elaboration and just continued to stare at him he peaked a whiskered brow, "I believe you go change-" despite the fact the dog had said it rather innocently, not realizing what he was insinuating, he got a nice sized wallop to his smaller cranium from the larger Konoichi holding one hand in a dangerous fist. Seventh squad's captain whimpered a bit as he placed both paws over the spot she struck him as he laid on the ground, "Was that really necessary?"

She glared at him.

He put his ears back and flattened his tail, "Very well, my apologies if I offended you," he rubbed the spot on his head as she turned away from him, from the angle the Akita-Inu couldn't see the red dusting right above her perpetual scowl. He rubbed his sore spot again, "But," he gave her a serious look, "You will have to change your garment, SoiFong-Taichou."

"Fine," he honestly wasn't expecting a 'positive' response so soon, especially with her body-language practically screaming she was anything but 'happy' about the situation. She gave out a light sigh, "If it'll help the mission…" was she grumbling or was that growling? She looked around suspiciously, keeping her back to the dog, "now where would be an appropriate place to change attire?"

Komamura just narrowed his golden eyes at her confused, "You're a ninja," he said it as if that was the answer to her problems, the glare she gave back to him said it obviously wasn't helping. –_I figured she could just go '__**POOF!**__' and her clothes would be changed…_- but seeing her standing there, in perfect Shinobi attire and a white grocery bag in hand, he came to the crushing realization that his idea wasn't going to happen any time soon. He let out a heavy sigh, "Go change behind the statue…" he immediately turned around, looking away from her and the statue, sitting steadfast to the ground so as to give her privacy.

He could **feel** her glare on him, making the hairs on his back bristle.

SoiFong looked to the statue, then the dog-captain, then back to the statue several times. She really didn't want to admit she had little options, and in her profession it's not like she hasn't gone behind some tree, bush, or obscure rock in order to change into proper attire, she _**was**_ a Shinobi after all. Still… it felt weird getting the suggestion from another captain… a **dog** no less. –_Damn lucky bastard, he doesn't even have to __**wear**__ cloths in that form…_- the sudden realization of Komamura's nakedness sent an uncomfortable burning sensation to her cheeks, which she thoroughly killed in a matter of moments. –_That's been happening too much for my liking…_-

"Fine," again another light sigh and an emotionless tone, "But I swear, if you peek, I'm personally neutering you with Suzumebachi…" she chanced a glance over her shoulder at the dog, noticing he was lying flat on his belly, facing away from her and the statue with his paws over his eyes.

"I wouldn't dream of intruding on your privacy, SoiFong-Taichou," he said politely, having his ears perked and moving around at the slightest sound, "I will keep my ears open for anyone else who tries otherwise."

Her mouth set into a neutral line as she gave the Akita-Inu one more look, "Heh," she turned and walked behind the statue and the small foliage provided to be her cover as she changed attire. She set the white grocery bag down and looked in it again, the corner of her mouth tilting in the slightest. –_Well, I guess for a dog he's not __**that**__ bad…_-

Hearing the rustling of leaves, and sensing she was out of sight, the red dog removed his paws from his eyes and sat up, still keeping his eyes closed. –_I wouldn't dare peek on her…_- a smirk came to the dog's muzzle as he thought of the reasons **why** he wouldn't dare such an act. –_She's a Captain, a Konoichi, and worst of all… a __**Woman**__… there is no way I'm getting on the bad side of that three-sided killer…_- he let out a low chuckle at his thoughts, and very, very, very bad pun.

"What's so funny," he heard her disgruntled voice, among other sounds of clothing being moved. Apparently she could still hear him just fine despite her task.

"Just you," he couldn't help but be honest, nor could he help the smirk that played at his lips. He could have sworn he heard something drop as it suddenly went silent behind the statue.

"What's that supposed to mean?" was it just him or did she actually sound slightly pissed at the implication?

"Nothing, nothing," he brushed his tail along the ground, ears twitching, "I was just thinking…"

"About me?" her voice did sound curious, if slightly annoyed.

"Yes," he said sharply, expecting some other kind of response. All he heard was the continued sound of clothing being moved around.

He sighed.

It was quiet for awhile, aside from the sounds of moving. Komamura was almost sure he had pissed her off somehow; he just wasn't exactly sure what to do about it. –_Please, please don't leave… there's no one else I could ask…_- after a few longer moments he heard the rustling of things moving stop. There was a silent movement, he couldn't quiet hear her but he could almost feel her moving closer, not necessarily towards him, but seemingly taking a step over the low wall and sitting at the base of the statue on the opposite side from him. He lowered his ears. –_She's mad at me…_- was all he could think, as he turned towards the statue. After all, he couldn't think of any other reason why she was still over there when she had obviously finished changing her clothes.

Silence filled the area.

Komamura fidgeted, fearing the worst.

It took a moment, but he heard the sound of movement. He turned slowly, cautiously, half expecting her to still be wearing that black shinobi wear and telling him she was quitting his silly little mission. His ears lowered at the thought. –_Knowing her personality, that is probably true…_- he steeled himself, fearing the worst, but willing to face it head on. He opened his golden eyes and stared at what he saw.

Komamura Sajin would never look at captain SoiFong the same again.

-_She's actually wearing it…_- was all his stilled mind could think. What '_it_' was exactly was a fine lavender, sleeveless dress he had 'picked up'. The straps were about an inch thick, modest, as he figured she wouldn't dare for anything less, but from what he was seeing that didn't matter in the slightest as the dress showed off her shoulders and toned arms very nicely. His golden eyes traveled lower, noting the way the dress seemed to hug her every curve yet still remain loose enough for free movement. He swallowed hard coming to the bottom of it, ending about half-way above her knees, the dress flared out slightly and ruffled, leaving the rest of her legs bare. They too, were _very_nicely toned and looked… ehrm… 'good' in his humble opinion. To finish off the ensemble he had 'acquired' a pair of strapped low heels of a similar color to the dress, he figured they would match well and still be casual, or at least he'd hoped.

And from what he was seeing, it **all** matched quite well.

His canid eyes raced back to hers, he honestly didn't know what she would think if he was 'staring' at her, and he figured he was on thin ice as it was, no need to go and break it. But what he saw when his eyes came upon her face was just as interesting as actually seeing her in that attire.

SoiFong had her head lowered, looking away, and **blushing** almost like she was embarrassed.

It started slow, just a rumbling in his chest that quickly spread to his throat as it grew louder, and within moments he couldn't help the fit of laughter the whole idea brought him.

At least it stopped her from feeling embarrassed.

"That's it! I'm out of here!" she seemed to growl and stalk back to the other side of the statue.

"No!" Komamura ran with speed he didn't know he could muster in his gigai stood before the uncomfortable konoichi. He sat up on his haunches, raising his paws in a begging manner; he never realized how much balanced this required in this form. "Wait," he asked in a voice far more strained then he intended it to be, but it had the right effect, she stopped, "Please, SoiFong-Taichou, I apologize, it was a misunderstanding," he set his paws back on the ground, his head and ears down in shame, "I didn't mean to offend you, I don't know what came over me," he looked off to the side, lying. He knew damn well what came over him. –_She looked so damn cute being embarrassed I couldn't help but laugh…_- He sighed and took a deep breath, "If I've offended you so greatly, then please, go," his head seemed to lower even more.

SoiFong was a half-step away from leaving right then and there. –_If he says I can go, fine, I will… goodbye Komamura…_- her eyes told her intent but he was looking down and didn't see it. A half-step and she would have been gone.

"But…"

She stopped hearing his voice so low and feeble, something in her just rooted her to the ground, almost like she didn't have a choice unless she listened to him.

His golden eyes looking up at her seriously, "P-please, please reconsider," she seemed to lower her head in thought a moment. Komamura figured this wasn't going to go well. –_Well I guess I have to use '__**that**__' then…_-

SoiFong was considering what he said, he really did sound sincere, but she didn't know if they should even be bothering with this foolishness anymore. Making up her mind she looked back down at Komamura to tell him what she thought, but immediately stopped and could barely believe what she saw.

Komamura Sajin was lying completely on his back with his belly exposed with the most pitiful look on his face.

–_Honestly, why do I bother getting surprised with him anymore?_- she reflexively brought a hand up to cover her mouth, her perpetual scowl becoming a smirk that was threatening to turn into full blown laughter at him acting like such a… dog. She turned her face to the side, trying very hard to kill the snickering that was trying to commence.

"Please I beg you," there was a whimper in his voice as his golden eyes stared at her.

SoiFong immediately lost all urges to '_giggle_' at the prone Akita-Inu when she heard that whine. Usually, if anyone used the word 'beg' in her presence it was because she was moments away from plunging Suzumebachi into their heart or sliding it across their throat. To hear it coming from this 'dog' was strange to her, mainly because it was captain Komamura that was the one 'begging' her. Never had she ever heard of the seventh squad captain to beg, the same as she never heard of the man to run away from battle.

The konoichi gripped her hands and looked away from the dog, "Komamura, get up…" her fist shook slightly as she bit her bottom lip, "I'm not leaving, now get up!"

The red dog's ears twitched. Did he just hear her right? –_SoiFong?_- he had never heard such a tone used by the konoichi, he knew she was serious, but something in her voice spoke of something more. He immediately sat up and looked at her, she was looking away. –_Have I insulted her again?_- He looked closer to see her eyes closed. –_No… I don't think that's it…_- The dog didn't completely understand the woman's reactions but he wasn't going to push it, he had a feeling he had hurt something deep in her, her pride or respect perhaps, he wasn't sure, but wouldn't do it again.

"SoiFong, I'm-" he started but the woman in front of him raised her hand swiftly and silenced him.

"Don't," she said quietly, her dark eyes opening and gazing at the dog in front of her, "Just, don't."

The Akita-Inu merely nodded his consent, "Very well."

A heavy silence passed between the two, neither sure what to say or how to continue. Komamura was uncomfortable with this silence, it was far too serious for the events that preceded it, and he was sure that the woman in front of him wouldn't answer any questions he may arise. –_Then again, she won't even let me apologize…_- he looked at the konoichi, -_I'll just have to trust her…_- the dog made a sound like a cough, attracting the woman's attention. He looked to the ground a moment before continuing, "So… perhaps now would be a good time to put that collar on…"

SoiFong seemed to blink at him, apparently finding his words both unexpected and confusing.

The red Akita-Inu fidgeted as he looked to the side, "I… umm… need to wear a collar," his golden eyes glanced her way almost bashfully, "If you're to play my 'master' that is."

For some strange reason that statement brought a light dusting of pink across the konoichi's cheeks, and she had no idea why, nor the wit to kill it before it came into existence like normal. Luckily 'other' skills kicked in as they should, hands she didn't even realize were her own were already rummaging through the rest of the bag and swiftly grabbed the one thing in it that wasn't her own personal property, AKA a burnt red leather collar that had obviously seen better days. As soon as the course material brushed her not-so-smooth fingertips her mind seemed to come back to the fore of what she was supposed to do. Her dark eyes looked at the collar, inspecting it as if measuring it up to some unknown scale in her mind, like if it didn't this mission was a bust.

Her familiar scowl came across her face, "Komamura, did you choose this?" she had one delicate brow raised slightly above the other as she vaguely turned in the red Akita-Inu's direction.

He tilted his doggy head, his golden eyes inspecting the rough red leather in her hand, and upon finding nothing wrong with it, in his opinion at least, brought his bright eyes back to her dark ones, "Is there a problem SoiFong-Taichou?"

He gave her a look that seemed to question her sense of taste. She gave a more 'pouting' version of her scowl, as if what was wrong with the mangy collar was obvious. Her eyes narrowed on the dog, "You honestly **want** to wear this?" he looked at the material in her hand, again finding nothing particularly wrong with it and nodded his head swiftly bringing his gaze back to hers. She gave a small grown, "Komamura, this thing looks like you found in some back alley in the trash!" the only thing that really said the contrary to her belief was the fact that it didn't have an ounce of stench on it.

His funny doggie brows furrowed, and he seemed to give his own variation of a pout, "for your information I found it in a shrine, not a dumpster," he shot his nose to the side as if he was offended, and in a way he supposed he was, considering she actually thought he'd go rummaging through the trash like that.

It was one of those rare moments; if SoiFong was a 'normal' person she'd probably face plant. The closest the konoichi woman got was slapping her free hand to her face and releasing some guttural sound that wasn't _quite_ a growl, but just as intimidating. To say the least, the fur on the back of Komamura's neck was rather obviously standing on end.

"That… isn't… better…" she said with a slight edge to her voice. The dog next to her gave a small whine. She opened the space between her fingers and glanced at him, "No," the whine persisted, this time with an added look. Her dark eyes narrowed, "you forget that doesn't work on me…" the red Akita-Inu rose from his haunches, a whine in his voice, and the 'look' on his face as he padded over next to her, his big golden eyes almost watering. She glared at him from behind her hand, "Not, gonna, work!" he gave another pathetic whine, showing his best puppy-eyes-look, then to add to the 'cute' came up next to her and nuzzled his head against her leg, causing the konoichi to stiffen a moment before he went in for the kill with super puppy-eyes-begging technique followed up closely by tail-wrap and nuzzle…

Suffice it to say; even SoiFong's mighty 'stone cold bitch' attitude was no match for the sheer amounts of 'cute' from the skilled Akita at her hip.

"Damnit!" she finally yelled, "Fine, you can wear it," she all but growled as she leaned the slight distance down to wrap the beat-up red leather collar on the large red dog. The doggish smirk that rose on Komamura's face was instantaneous and accented nicely by a fluffy-curled tail wagging back and forth. Her dark eyes just narrowed on him, only one thought on her mind as she looked at him –_Ass_- but being who she was she wouldn't voice that, publicly, out loud. That didn't stop Komamura for knowing exactly what she was thinking, it was quite literally written all over her face. He merely gave a smug grin to that.

"That was a dirty trick," was her barely above a whisper response. She seemed to give a 'pouting scowl' again, removed her hands from the large dog, crossed her arms and looking anywhere that wasn't him, trying very hard to ignore just how fluffy and well groomed his coat was. –_So… soft…_- she sufficiently murdered any blush that tried making its way onto her features.

He smirked, "You made me 'sit' earlier…"

"That's-" she started turning back to him with some sense of fury before taking in the look on his canid features that obviously said '_really?_'. She bit back a growl and crossed her arms, "Fine…"

The Akita-Inu seemed to smile with his eyes, padding softly over to the distracted Konoichi and nuzzling into her hand on instinct. SoiFong stiffened a moment at the contact, completely unused to such… 'intimate' actions, from anyone, before her fingers seemed to find a mind of their own and scratched back to the demanding dog. His tail wagged with a funny smile on his muzzle, "So, are you ready to go to the train station now?"

The dark haired woman quickly removed her hand from the dog, looking away with a light dusting on her cheeks, not even sure why she found the whole interaction somewhat 'uncomfortable', "R-right, let's go," she shakily started heading towards the station not far off, Komamura padding along at her heels.

–_He's just a dog… a very fluffy dog…_- she glanced at down at him with her dark eyes, -_It's not like I'm doing anything wrong… so what if he's also a Captain… fluffy Captain…_- her hand seemed to find its own intentions and twitched towards the red coat of the Akita-Inu walking along side her, an unusual sensation coming to mind as she found herself _wanting_ to pet him.

"SoiFong-Taichou," he spoke suddenly, snapping said woman out of her own thoughts. Komamura looked up to the dark haired young-appearing woman with a pleasant eye, completely not noticing the tinge of her cheeks, then again, it was somewhat darker now, "I-I'm glad you agreed to help me with this…"

"Mission?" she seemed to add on with her usual monotone, keeping her hands behind her back to prevent any further 'urges', she hoped. –_The hell is wrong with me today…_-

"H-Hai, 'mission'," he seemed to give her a nervous glance, thinking how ridiculous this must all seem to the woman next to him. Then again, he had also been finding the whole experience 'ridiculous'… -_Certainly far more 'amusing' then I thought it would be…_- he thought with a smile to himself. –_So many chances she could have just left… but, no…_- he looked up at her with his golden eyes, shinning with what could only be considered admiration, -_I'm… glad, glad she decided to come_- he looked forward again, doggy smile on his muzzle. –_At least, I can say now, I've gotten to know her a bit better… in some strange way…_-

"Komamura-Taichou," she spoke softly to the red fluffy dog, taking into consideration of the larger presence of humans around the station. He gave an affirmative sound in his throat, telling her to continue. SoiFong pondered a moment, wondering if it was even worth asking this close to their goal. –_Now, or never…_- "Komamura, why did you ask me to help you with this?" she asked this just as they were stepping into the station, completely unnoticed and overall ignored by the general populace. Komamura nudged her hand and tilted his head in the direction of a specific platform, more specifically the bench on the platform, the Ninja woman picking up on his intent immediately started moving towards it.

"That answer is simple, SoiFong-Taichou," he spoke with obvious respect in his lowered voice, so none of the normal humans would notice the talking dog. Without even looking up to the woman he spoke plainly, "you were the only one I could ask…" he looked up at her with some kind of understanding in his golden eyes.

SoiFong didn't seem to respond, merely schooling her face into her normal scowl, being overly serious as she moved towards the bench. Without a word the Akita-Inu followed the young-appearing woman, seeing as it was typically what a 'dog' did with their master and worrying about the unusual silence from the woman, especially since she'd been prior so… '_forward_'.

-_Was it something I said?_- Komamura thought to himself as he looked up to the woman who merely found her way to the bench and sat down on it rather politely. He stood back a moment to observe her, this was a strange side he'd yet to see tonight from the female Ninja, if he didn't know any better he'd have thought she was just a normal human being and not Second Squad of Soul Society's thirteen protection squad's Captain.

Her dark eyes fell upon the unusually quiet dog, her thin dark brow rose, "Is there something wrong, Komamura?"

The dog blinked back to the real world, standing up and shaking his head as he walked over to her, taking a seat on the ground next to the petite woman, "N-nothing," he said quietly enough that only she would hear him.

She gave a curt nod, letting the atmosphere of the train station fill the silence between them.

It was when the second train passed by and the crowds had thinned that SoiFong decided to ask a question that had been on her mind since the silence began between them, "Komamura," her voice started out softly, so no one nearby, if there were any, could hear them, "You never told me exactly why you chose to ask me to help you with this?"

The red Akita-Inu glanced up at the woman charadeing as his keeper, her eyes forward as if watching the trains. He began to wonder if she was asking to distract him from his goal, help him, hurt him, or because _**she**_ honestly wanted, no _needed_ to know his reasoning. The large canine smiled slightly to himself at that thought, and how in some strange way, it was so like her, "I suppose you're right…" he spoke softly.

SoiFong's eyes shifted to him only a moment before watching the next train come.

A slight smile perked his lips, "like I said," he turned towards her even if she didn't, "you were the **only** one I could ask," this garnered a glance towards him with her dark eyes. It was obvious she either didn't 'believe' him, or just couldn't understand that statement. He closed his eyes and smiled, waving his tail slightly, "you honestly think I could have asked someone else?"

This caused her to turn towards him, if ever so slightly, her permanent scowl back and in place, "Why not…" she started feebly before narrowing her eyes and trying to consider someone else that could do something as simple as walk a dog.

She blinked.

He laughed.

The tiny Konoichi turned away slightly flustered, "Fine, just tell me then," her shoulders seemed to slump slightly at this, "Why another captain or even your own lieutenant couldn't help you?"

"I could never ask such a '_small_' request of Soutaichou, plus this is such a trivial matter to his greatness," the dog started, surprising SoiFong, she couldn't help but feel compelled to turn towards him as he continued, "I don't really know anyone else in the first who could 'help me' where it wouldn't make it to the commander," he sighed, "and that wouldn't do, to have such a 'trivial' thing be brought to his attention, the same could be said about any of the other captains or their lieutenants," he looked over to the side, away from SoiFong, almost embarrassed. "But more specifically," he continued.

"like I said, I couldn't work with any of the lieutenants, since they'd eventually report back to their captains, and anyone below them would be almost unapproachable considering our status," his golden eyes glanced back at her a moment, her eyes drifting away, he continued anyway.

"The next would be Unohana-Taichou then," he gave something of a smirk, "And despite how kind she is, and I know she'd be one less likely to ridicule me for such '_behavior_', I can't help but be…"

"Absolutely terrified of the woman…" the Konoichi-captain added to his open sentence without thought.

He gave a bark of a laugh as he looked at her, "I take it you feel the same way then?" the woman's scowl seemed to turn into a pout as she looked away from the dog, absentmindedly noticing another train leave the station. Komamura couldn't help the smile on his muzzle; he liked learning more about the Konoichi next to him.

"5th is obviously out, for the same reason as 3rd," he absentmindedly prattled off before seeming to give a nervous grin, "Kuchiki-Taichou would never hear of such a low born thing…" the woman next to him seemed to nod in agreement, encouraging him to continue, "Kyouraku-Taichou would probably help without much concern, it's just he'd also be just as likely to talk about it during one of his drinking…"

"'_Parties_'?" the dark haired woman offered as a means to describe the 8th division captain's habit of occasionally, or always, binge-drinking or just being flat out drunk, and he was a 'chatty' drunk.

If Komamura could sweat-drop, this would be the appropriate time, "Y-yes, '_parties_', heh," he seemed to smile a moment and was obviously about to continue but SoiFong noticed him pause. She glanced at him, almost concerned with his silence. –_Next is 9__th__, but with Tousen gone, that leaves 10__th__ as the next one_- for being a generally antisocial person, and due mainly to her 'occupation' as the closest thing soul society had to a spy, she did actually know quite a bit about the social workings of the land of the dead. Although, it appeared that right now, one very important link had slipped her notice, "I honestly wish he was still here, then I could have just asked him…" the dog seemed to say under his breath with his ears slightly lowered.

A train had just pulled up behind them screeching loudly as it came to a stop.

At first the Konoichi had no idea what he was talking about, then delving into the multitudes of 'rumors' and 'useless information' she'd picked up in her general occupation of 'knowing' and realized maybe she should have paid more attention to some of the ties between some of the captains. She scowled slightly; "You're talking about that traitor aren't you…" it's odd how that came out more of a disgruntled statement then a concerned question.

"Yes," came the dog's quiet reply as he lowered his head ever more slightly, ears openly down and tail having no energy to wag.

She didn't like it, and didn't like even less that she was somewhat in the dark about why that traitor meant so much to him. –_They were… 'friends', right?_- the word seemed absolutely foreign to her, even if it was just in her mind. Her face seemed to scrunch up in some form of obvious confusion because the next thing she heard from the dog-man in a dog's body was a light chuckle as he was looking at her. A dark eye glanced his way, "What?" was her curt question.

He seemed to give a small doggish grin, "nothing," he smiled with his eyes, but even she could see it was somewhat strained from the previous thought, it left the woman wondering if she should even ask about it. He seemed to be reading her thoughts as his grin grew the slightest, "I'll tell you later."

Pouting scowl in place as she crossed her arms, "Fine," she glanced away, watching as the fourth train left, her mind wondering as her eyes caught onto its tail lights, "But you will tell me, right?" she didn't even know where that came from…

His strained smile seemed to widen, "Of course," he gave a light chuckle looking away from her, "Now, where was I?" his voice seemed to double in volume, as if it wasn't strange at all to have a dog talking on a nearly empty platform. She just gave him a look, which he happily wagged his tail at, knowing it'd irk her in some way.

"Ah, yes," he seemed to clear his throat; thankfully lowering his voice, "Hitsugaya-Taichou…" he paused in silence a moment before turning to her with a blank look, "Do I even **have** to explain?"

SoiFong couldn't help the slight smirk that came to her features, or the snort that wanted to escape her throat at how '_serious_' the dog looked when he stated that, or what he was implying. A wayward hand came up to cover her lips, giving her away rather obviously, "No, I don't think you do," she couldn't help the light, very short laugh in her throat that she was sure he could hear.

His ears were perked up, and his tail was wagging, "Well, I suppose that actually goes for the rest of them too, huh?" she tried desperately to kill the urge to '_giggle_'. He seemed to roll his eyes and his fluffy head with a bewitching smirk, "After all, Mayuri-Taichou is just _FAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR_ too crazy for something like this, he'd probably try to catch someone, or myself in some strange experiment, or simply see this as one," was that a snort he heard? His grin grew, "And Ukitake-Taichou," he sighed dramatically, "I don't think a man in his condition could handle a… '_pooch_' such as myself," his eyes were closed with the smile on his face as he turned back to her.

That was it, she was done for.

Komamura's smile seemed to triple in size as he saw the normally stoic Konoichi-captain give into a small bit of laughter. Small, yes, but the fact she was laughing at all was something of a miracle, and one he would probably enjoy for the rest of his days.

Another train passed by…

It took a moment but SoiFong seemed to noticed what she was doing, the look on her face must have been priceless because when she glanced at the dog sitting next to her as if she owned him he was just giving this cheesy grin like he'd seen something special. She couldn't help the light dusting that appeared across her checks, although she turned away before he noticed, and gained enough of her faculties to sufficiently murder it. Acting like a normal human was such a pain sometimes.

Komamura glanced back at the empty platform, the grin still on his face, his mind partially wandering, causing his thoughts to leave his mouth before he could reel them in, "… And after exhausting all the '_normal_' lines of thinking I came across one person most wouldn't really consider," the dark haired woman's ears twitched at the way his voice seemed to change, both amused and somewhat gentle, "Someone who… knew how to be professional in any situation," she slowly turned towards him, "Someone who knew about loyalty and when to keep things on a 'need-to-know'," he paused a moment, his voice dipping slightly and his eyes becoming somewhat unfocused, "Someone who understood what a lingering feeling was like, and what it could do to you until it was satisfied."

SoiFong looked at him in that moment, wondering what exactly he meant by that. _"Someone who understood.._." that part seemed to stand out to her more than the rest. Was she really 'someone who understood'? Her mind immediately denied that, she didn't understand him, or people in general, this whole situation in fact was a huge mystery to her. And yet… here she was with him, sitting on a bench in a train station in the human world, waiting for a train simply because he asked her.

Did she understand?

His reason? –_No, of course not…_- but then she thought about the rest of what he said. _"A lingering feeling…"_ That she could understand. Doing something simply because you felt you must, not knowing why or having any reason for it, just because. "Hmp," a light laugh came from the small woman, a tiny smile gracing her lips.

Komamura wagged his tail at that. He didn't expect any more of an answer from the quiet woman, but the fact that she had stayed this entire time, put up with the absolute absurdness of this entire night. The Akita-Inu closed his golden eyes, a doggish grin spreading on his maw.

It wasn't long after, the two sitting in a comfortable silence, when the train they had been expecting finally came down the tunnel. SoiFong watched the growing lights, listening to the announcer telling all boarding passengers to stand back until the train came to a complete stop. She turned to look at Komamura, his fur seemed on end and tail still as he stared at the thing expectantly. He looked like a completely puppy, "Is that the one?"

He turned his red face to her, almost completely forgetting she was there for some vague reason. Gold eyes blinked as his ears perked, registering what the woman said. He gave a quick nod, "Yes, I believe it is."

The Konoichi-captain stood up, dusting off the dress she was wearing as the train came to a complete stop, the doors opening in front of them. Her dark eyes stared at the thing passively, she didn't understand this strange mode of travel, from what she could gather it was barely up to walking compared to her speed, but if it was something that had the dog-captain so entrance…

She shook her head, time to get this 'mission' over with. Over her shoulder she called out to the canine, "Come on Komamura." She heard him stand up and several padded steps, then as she stepped onto the train herself he stopped. The Konoichi blinked, turning around to see him just standing there stiff as a board less than a foot from the train door, "Komamura?"

"Th-th-" the dog seemed to shake, mumbling as his golden eyes were unfocused. SoiFong looked at him concerned, but before she could say anything he finally managed to blurt it out, "This isn't right!"

Then the doors closed, and the train quickly started moving.

It took SoiFong a second to realize what was happening, and the moment she did she rushed the doors trying to open them, but she didn't have the same strength in her Gigai as she normally did. When that failed she grit her teeth and banged on the door, "Open up, damn you!"

"M-ma'am," a train official came towards the Konoichi upon hearing the noise, "please sit down."

Angry dark eyes turned on the man in a second and if looks could kill he'd certainly be dead, "Open this damn thing now!"

The official gulped, taking a step back from the feral look the small woman was giving him, "T-that's impossible, we're already moving-"

SoiFong stalked up to the man, glare never lessening, "Then stop this metal contraption so they will open!"

"T-that's impossible," the man was sweating now, something about the woman just screamed dangerous, even if she didn't really look it, "W-we have a schedule to keep; you can get off at the next stop or just wait for it to loop back!" The man squeaked as she stalked closer to him, that 'dangerous' aura around her never dissipating.

"How long?" was the dark haired woman's quick response.

The man swallowed hard, inching closer to the door to the next car, "T-this train travels its circuit every hour, barring any delays, we s-should have you back by then." The woman seemed to stop glaring at him, finding the window a better target; the official took that as his cue to leave.

SoiFong merely crossed her arms, not even caring as the human left. She was angry at two things currently, that she was stuck on this slow contraption for an hour and that Komamura had freaked out, leaving her stranded alone. Her black brows furrowed as she tried to process it. –_What was wrong Komamura? You're the one that asked for this…_- her dark eyes just looked up and stared out the window, she didn't have the answer, no idea what to think about this odd situation and nothing to keep her entertained, "Damnit," she turned around and sat down on one of the benches with a sigh, "You owe me for this Komamura."

* * *

Back at the station, Komamura was frozen in place, just staring at where he'd last seen the Konoichi as the doors to the train closed. An unconscious whimper left his throat as he just sat down, staring at nothing. Something in the back of his mind made him stop just as SoiFong stepped onto the train, something deeply ingrained, just like his desire to come visit this place. Then when he saw the doors close on her a sudden emptiness enveloped his heart, like he was never going to see her again. He whined, lying flat on the platform, not wanting to move a single inch.

He heard people moving around him, most likely station attendants as it was late and there weren't many passengers on the platform. Two of them were looking down at him, trying to get him to move from the front while another was saying something from behind him. He didn't register any of it as they started talking into radios or one of them tried to wave his hands around and get him to follow. One moved his collar around, complaining when there wasn't a tag, while another gave a lengthy description of SoiFong into his radio. The three attendants tried every manner possible to move the large Akita-Inu but he just would not budge from his spot of laying on the platform just where he'd last seen his 'master' board the train.

Komamura blinked. –_That's it… isn't it?_- his ears suddenly perked up. It wasn't that he himself had wanted to ride the train it was that he was waiting for someone! His fluffy red tail waved back and forth slowly, freaking out the station attendants since they'd been trying to get him to move for the past forty-five minutes. The station attendants stared at the dog as he suddenly sat up looking a lot more lively then he had for the better part of an hour.

One of men looked at his watch, realizing the train that had the woman on it should be coming back in the next ten minutes or so. He looked to the other attendants, "You think he knows his master's coming back?"

One of the other men was scratching the back of his head, "how's that possible, he's just a dog?"

The third attendant just shook his head, crossing his arms, "He is an Akita-Inu," he told the other two, looking Komamura over, "They have a sense of loyalty to their owners that can never be broken," he looked behind himself, noticing the lights of the train a few minutes early, "This guy probably knows she's almost back to him."

"How romantic," one of the others said snidely, as the four of them waited for the train to stop, already seeing a short black haired woman standing at the door waiting for it to open.

The moment it did something in Komamura felt completely elated as he stood up rushed to the tiny woman.

* * *

SoiFong stood in front of the door, arms crossed, foot tapping and utterly pissed. As the train slowed to a halt she could see the large red Akita-Inu surrounded by three station attendants. Those men of course were none of her concern, what was was the red dog that she had the sudden urge to maim for pulling such a stunt on her.

Then the doors opened and she had only a second to glare at him before the large dog tackled her. One second she was standing the next she was on the ground with one large dog on top of her licking her face and wagging his tail a mile a minute.

"Told ya he just missed her," the Konoichi vaguely registered one of the men say before they started laughing.

Something in tiny woman just snapped as she grabbed the dog's big head and pushed him to the side, wiping her face off on her shoulder, "Komamura what the hell?!" SoiFong was furious, not only had he left her on this damn boring, slow hunk of junk, he just bodily assaulted her and… -_He licked me!_- it took her a moment to register that was in fact what he did… then the rage seemed to slip away as a blush crossed her face as the woman slowly, very slowly, turned to the large dog who's head she was still holding.

Komamura had his low, ears back with the cutest puppy-look she had ever seen as he whined.

Something in SoiFong's mind just crashed as she just stared at him, a slight twitch in her left eye and a blush left un-murdered on her face.

"Uh… Ma'am?" one of the attendants called, causing the woman to turn on him quickly with a very strange glare. The three attendants fidgeted but the man just had to make sure, "This… t-this is your dog, right?"

SoiFong took the moment to mildly glare at the men, for some reason feeling like they were intruding on something personal. But after a moment of composing herself she turned to look at Komamura's 'adorable' face, as he just stared at her, gold eyes seemingly like they were watering as he desperately awaited her answer.

She stared back, then gave a light sigh, closing her eyes and scratching the side of his face, "Yes, this is my… dog," she hesitated on the last word, not knowing if it was right as she opened her eyes again, seeing a 'smile' on his face as his tail wagged behind him. Despite whatever she wanted a light 'cute' smile picked at the Konoichi's lips as she continued to scratch the side of the large red dog's face.

The three attendants just shrugged, not getting why the scene felt so weird, like there was a whole other set of information they didn't know that would make it that much more awkward. There was another announcement for people to board and the attendants left, leaving a bit of closing advice about putting the dog on a lead and staying out of trouble.

Neither captain heard a word the humans said, too engrossed in their own little world.

Komamura was the first to snap out of it, once the doors closed and the train lurched forward. At first he looked around, realizing he was on the train he hadn't meant to ride, then to the woman who for whatever reason hadn't killed him yet. His gold eyes blinked when he remembered how he reacted and he looked down, extremely embarrassed, "S-SoiFong, I-I…"

"Komamura," the Konoichi's voice was crisp, but the hidden edge in it seemed to be asking for his attention. He looked up at the woman's much more passive face, not sure what to expect. There was something oddly 'soft' about it as she leaned in close to him, "You owe me a lot for this," she said with the barest of smirks on her face then did something he never expected.

She kissed him, on the nose.

Then the Konoichi-captain hopped up and seemed to be laughing to herself as she crossed to sit back down on the bench she had been for the last hour, wondering what the hell had gotten into her. As she sat back, watching the scenery change out the opposite window she realized she didn't have an answer; it was just something… _spontaneous_ that for whatever reason didn't feel all that bad. –_Like this entire 'mission'_- she couldn't help but smirk to herself.

Komamura stared at the woman for a moment, watching as she got up and sat on the bench seemingly thinking to herself. He wondered what was running through her mind, whatever it was apparently not all that bad with this smirk gracing her lips. He stood up and padded over to the seat next to her, jumping up to sit directly next to her staring out the window.

"I don't think they let pets sit on the seats in these things," SoiFong mumbled next to him.

He just smiled, turning to her, "I won't tell anyone if you don't."

The Konoichi just gave a half laugh, looking out the window, "You still owe me quite a bit for this Komamura." Her voice 'sounded' flat and demanding but one look at her face and he could tell she didn't mind nearly as much as she made it look.

The red Akita-Inu just continued grinning, turning to look out the window as well, "I know this nice restaurant in Rukongai," he shuffled a bit, trying to find that right spot in the seat while feeling embarrassed as he offered, "… unless you'd rather I cook something personally?"

A black brow piqued on the young-looking woman, "You know how to cook?"

His chest puffed up as he raised his red fluffy head, "Quote well if I do say so myself!"

"I'll have to try it some time," SoiFong just shook her head, not believing she was having this conversation with the dog-captain. If she had thought any of this would have happened when Komamura asked her for such a ridiculous 'mission' she would have called him crazy. –_Then again, maybe I was the crazy one to begin with, accepting such a ridiculous 'mission'_- dark eyes glanced at the dog captain, "So, since we have successfully infiltrated this 'train', I assume this mission is complete?"

Komamura immediately deflated, ears lowering slightly as he realized she was right, "I-I suppose so…"

"Komamura?" the Konoichi asked with a mixture of curiosity and worry, he didn't sound happy at all that this strange adventure was done.

He pawed the seat under him, leaning his head towards her, "SoiFong, I want to apologize," he raised his head just enough to look at her straight in the eyes, "While we completed what I requested of you, I don't think I solved what I had hoped to." The dark haired woman remained silent, just patiently waiting for him. With a deep sigh Komamura raised his head, looking away from the woman, "I'm not sure what happened to me back on the platform, but I think, what I had really 'wanted', wasn't to ride the trains at the station, but that I was waiting for someone to show up there." At the end he turned to the normally smaller woman with a look she could not decipher.

That increasingly common feeling of 'blushing' came to the Konoichi-captain again, and while she wanted to kill it could only manage half-heartedly as she looked away with a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks, "Did it help?" she honestly felt the question was rhetorical, just remembering how enthusiastic he was when the doors opened upon her return… she couldn't help the small smile that crossed her lips.

An honest smile passed Komamura's maw, "Yes," he said softly, turning to look out the window again, "Yes, I think it did."

* * *

The two were quiet for most of the rest of the trip, getting off at one of the other stations and quickly making their way back to Soul Society. Komamura had feared that once this strange 'mission' was over he would never see the side of the Konoichi-captain he had had a chance to witness during their strange quest ever again, fearing it would be back to normal life of paperwork, squad exercises, and only occasionally crossing paths after Captain's meetings while never mentioning this strange trip ever again.

So he was rather pleased to come home the next day after his daily captain's duties to find the small woman sitting at the island in his kitchen lightly flipping through a cookbook from his shelf.

He smiled, taking off his Haori and asking if there was anything in particular she would like.

The Konoichi merely raised a brow, gave a light smirk, turning the book around to the page she had been looking at, "Think you can make that?"

He leaned over the island and gave the book a glance, smirking, "For you, anything," and he turned around, grabbing whatever was need, never once mentioning the blush she didn't try nearly as hard to cover up as before.

* * *

**A/N:** fluffy-fluffy-fluffy fluff fluff fluff... hehehe...

there are several references, the title 'In the Park' is actually a common phrase used to refer to Shibuyau park, where the statue of Hachi is, just outside the station, according to wikia and nerdy-anime-sites its a place commonly used for people to 'meet up', thus the common use of the phrase in anime...

Hachi is the story of an Akita-Inu that would travel with his master every day to Shibuyau station, drop him off, then return in the evenings to pick him up. the dog was so loyal and faithful to his master that he continued this pattern even after his master had died and was considered a symbol of japan for such loyalty, thus the statue. its a very cute story in my opinion, and i feel that Komamura represents that same loyalty :3

i'm sure now it says something else about Komamura, but when i originally wrote this it just listed him as some canine and no one really knew anything about him, still don't really, but i suppose at this point it would be far-fetched to call him the Soul Society incarnation of Hachi, but... eh, i thought it was cute at the time, still do really, and he looks more like a dog then a wolf to me -shrugs- so there's no validity to that, its just part of the story :P

The train i'm using is the Yamanote line (which i know is real from Tokyo Jungle :D) and a quick wiki check told me i was right in stating the time it would take for the whole loop would be an hour, yay me and quick accurate guessing XD

the reason SoiFong's so 'old school ninja' in this, even calling trains mechanical monstrosities, is because when i was originally writing this (and still kind of do) felt that her previous life was probably some ninja from the Edo period or earlier, so trains wouldn't have existed, and she doesn't seem like someone that gets out much to the living world to really know what they are :P

the last 3k~ish was the new stuff, so it might seem a whole lot more 'fluffy' then the previous bit, but re-reading it i felt it still worked for the overall point... and its cute~

what the hell is wrong with me and writing 'cute' things... i'm supposed to be all about angst... feh...

Comments, Questions, Opposing views? if you like gimme a review :D (also check out my other Koma/Soi fluffy-ness -insert shameless self-endorsement- XD )

Till next -salute-waves- Sayounara, Mina!

-Ikasury


End file.
